Lucky Fan
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Bagaimana tolak ukur sebuah keberuntungan? Bertemu dengan selebriti terkenal termasuk juga kah? Furihata Kouki merasakannya. Merasakan suka berbonus duka hal yang sudah disepakati sebagai sebuah keberuntungan itu. Dia tau rasanya. Warnings: OOC, Yaoi, Sho-ai, Seleb!AU, Oneshot. 4/12 Happy AkaFuri's Day!


Bagaimana tolak ukur sebuah keberuntungan? Bertemu dengan selebriti terkenal termasuk juga kah? Furihata Kouki merasakannya. Merasakan suka berbonus duka hal yang sudah disepakati sebagai sebuah keberuntungan itu. Dia tau rasanya.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket and related characters are copyright to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_.  
Inti cerita dari manga shoujo yang jaman kapan dulu saya baca. Lupa judulnya. orz  
Sepeda sama karakter Furihata sedikit banyak pinjem anime sport tetangga. lol

_Warnings: OOC, Yaoi, Sho-ai, Seleb!AU, Oneshot_. orz

Yukamatsu

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang model terkemuka yang merangkap _vocalis band_ juga dan sekarang sedang membintangi beberapa film layar lebar. Wajah tampan, garis wajah tegas, postur tubuh tegap, rambut merah menyala dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal menarik pada diri Akashi yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di mana saja. Tak heran banyak orang yang setengah mati memujanya, bahkan sampai mati sekalipun.

"_Ne ne_, Akashi-_cchi_ tak berniat mengikuti acara _reality show_-_ssu_? Manager-san bilang sudah banyak yang menawari, bahkan dengan bayaran tinggi," siapa lagi kalau buka si berisik Kise yang berbicara.

Akashi yang saat itu sedang di _styling_ rambutnya menatap Kise melalui cermin di hadapannya. Kise yang kena tatap langsung pasang _puppy eyes_. Memang dia salah ngomong?

"mungkin nanti," kata Akashi ala kadarnya. Kembali beralih pada majalah dipangkuannya yang memang sedari tadi dia baca.

"berarti nanti beberapa permintaan akan dipenuhi? Kira-kira Akashi-_cchi_ bakal pilih yang mana-ssu? Ah~ mending pilih yang kayak punyaku saja, _Lucky Fan!_ Seru! Seharian bersama _stranger_ yang ujung-ujungnya malah jadi pacar-ssu~ belum lagi—" dan bla-bla-bla. Kise asik sendiri dengan cerita mengenai detail pertemuan pertama dengan pacarnya sekarang ini.

Akashi tau apa itu _Lucky Fan!_ Salah satu acara _reality show_ yang mempertemukan seorang _idol_ dengan orang lain di luar sana entah fan ataupun hater. Memilih secara random siapa orang beruntung yang akan diikutinya sepanjang hari, tanpa diketahui orang itu, dia sedang diikuti beberapa sampai belasan kamera di belakangnya.

Kise bisa jadi menjadi contoh sial ketika orang yang dia pilih ternyata adalah salah satu _haters_nya. Episode tiga minggu yang lalu. Dengan _acting_nya yang jago sok-sok menabrak seorang pemuda yang tanpa diduga merupakan _hater_ beratnya. Kise di aniyaya sepanjang hari, tapi yang dianiyaya malah bahagia dan ujungnya sekarang Akashi mendengar Kise berhasil memaksa Kasamatsu Yukio _hater_nya itu untuk menjadi pacarnya yang kesekian.

Mungkin seru, seperti yang dibilang Kise. Lagi pula, apa salahnya. Siapa yang berani membencinya? _Hater_? Yang benar saja!

"Akashi-cchi, tidak lupa tentang sugamonku kan?"

.

.

.

Furihata Kouki adalah salah satu anak SMA dari sekian banyak anak SMA lainnya. Hidupnya biasa-biasa saja dan normal layaknya hidup pelajar lain pada umumnya. Naik bus ke sekolah, melirik gadis dari sekolah tetangga, dihukum karena terlambat, lupa mengerjakan pr dan masih banyak lagi jadwal wajib seorang pelajar lainnya.

Hari ini hari minggu, sekolah libur dan dia berniat pergi ke Akihabara untuk membeli _action figure_ terbaru. Perdana keluar pas pada hari ini. Kouki memutuskan untuk bersepeda dari pada naik bus, guna menghemat uang saku. Kan lumayan. Pikirnya kikir.

Furihata mengayuh sepedanya santai, dengan kedua telinga tersumbat _earphone _dia melaju menuju Akihabara. Peduli setan dengan tanjakan dan turunan serta lika-liku menuju ke sana. Kalau dijalani juga nanti sampai. Sepanjang perjalanan Furihata bertemu dengan pesepeda lain. Pagi-pagi begini memang banyak orang-orang yang bersepeda untuk berolahraga.

Lika-liku jalan serta tanjakan sudah dia lalui, sekarang Furihata tepat berada di atas jembatan. Setelah ini akan ada turunan, kemudian sampai lah dia ke tempat tujuan. Wajahnya bersemu merah _excited_, tak sabaran Furihata mengayuh sepedanya lebih laju lagi, melupakan fakta kalau habis ini jalur yang dihadapinya adalah turunan.

Syurr~! Furihata meluncur laju, bahkan sempat membalap sebuah mobil. Tak khawatir sama sekali dengan kecepatannya. Furihata sudah melakukan ini puluhan kali. Dia tau di titik mana dia harus menekan rem agar sepedanya melambat dan berhenti tepat di depan toko yang dia maksud.

Tapi, mungkin hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari kemarin, nasib berkata lain. Ini di luar prediksinya. Seseorang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari gang sebelah toko dan berdiri tegak tepat di jalur sepeda Furihata akan melintas. Kelereng kecil dalam rongga matanya membesar seketika. Menekan rem sekarang pun rasanya tak ada guna. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba.

"A-aaaa~! Awass~!" serunya histeris.

Sepedanya oleng karena di rem mendadak saat turunan. Orang yang disuruh awas masih berdiri tegak di sana. Orang itu menoleh, dalam gerak lambat, detik di mana orang itu menoleh adalah detik di mana Kouki membanting setir sepedanya. Alhasil dia masuk ke dalam gang samping toko dan bunyi berdebam pun heboh terdengar. Kouki menabrakan sepedanya ke sebuah bak sampah.

"Aduuh~!" keluhnya panjang. Tidak ada yang terluka, dia masih dalam posisi berdiri dengan sepedanya. Hanya saja stang sepedanya kini tak lagi lurus seperti tadi. Furihata menghela nafas. Setidaknya orang tadi tak dia tabrak.

Furihata menoleh ke belakang. Mengecek keberadaan orang yang hampir ditabraknya tadi yang ternyata sudah berpindah tempat berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" orang itu membuka topi hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya. Meneliti tubuh Furihata dari atas sampe bawah untuk menemukan setitik darah. Siapa tau bocah pembalap sepeda ini terluka. Setelah yakin tak ada luka pada tubuh Furihata orang itu kemudian beralih menatap wajah Furihata yang sedang melihatinya tanpa kedip.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya orang itu lagi. Plus lambaian tangan di depan wajah Furihata.

Furihata tersadar. Raut wajahnya _shock_ kemudian berubah pucat. Dia hampir menabrak seorang artis ternama. Dia hampir menabrak Akashi-sama. Tapi tunggu dulu, orang ini apa benar Akashi-sama? Berambut merah terang? Check. Tampan? Check. Matanya, ngga salah lagi.

"Akashi-san?" panggil Furihata ragu-ragu. Orang itu melihat Furihata lebih intens lagi. Sebagaimana respon orang normal ketika namanya dipanggil.

"stang sepedamu bengkok, aku tau bengkel sepeda dekat sini, biar kuantar kau memperbaiki sepedamu," katanya _cool_. Furihata mati gaya. Suaranyaa~ nggak heran dia jadi vocalis di bandnya. Belum lagi kalau tidak salah dia _leader_nya juga.

"A-aa tidak usah, aa-Akashi-san tak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa sendiri," tolaknya gugup.

"tak masalah, aku sama sekali tak merasa repot, lagi pula salahku karena sudah berdiri di tengah jalan sehingga membuatmu membanting arah sepedamu."

Furihata angkat tangan. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menang perang mulut dengan orang biasa. Apalagi dengan orang semacam Akashi. Furihata turun dari sepedanya, memutar balik dan mendorong sepedanya yang kondisinya sekarang stang ke kiri tapi roda depannya ke kanan.

Akashi memakai kembali hoddienya. Berjalan dekat tepat di sebelah Furihata, depan sedikit, memimpin. Jantung Furihata berdegup cepat diambang batas normalnya. Hari ini tanggal berapa? Sial atau beruntung kah dia bertemu dengan Akashi Seijurou-sama. Hampir menabraknya dan sekarang ditemani ke bengkel sepeda pula.

Furihata memarkirkan sepedanya dibagian parkir khusus perbaikan, yang sudah diperbaiki memiliki parkir sendiri. Entah siapa sebenarnya yang punya sepeda, yang ngobrol sama montir sepedanya malah Akashi. Montir itu mengangguk paham dan mereka berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya Akashi kembali pada Furihata.

"akan lama sedikit, karena harus antri menunggu giliran," katanya. Furihata mengangguk kikuk. Dia bingung.

"tidak ada tempat yang mau kau kunjungi di dekat sini selagi menunggu?" tanya Akashi. Dia membuka obrolan pada bocah kikuk di sebelahnya. Kelakuan anak ini kelewat tegang seakan-akan mau diculik.

Wajah Furihata berubah cemerlang. Matanya bling-bling kemudian. "aku mau ke toko di sana tadi, ada _action figure_ keluaran baru dan diskon 50% hanya untuk hari ini," ujarnya bahagia pada Akashi. Akashi terpana. Bahagia itu ternyata sederhana sekali.

"kalau begitu ayo," Akashi menggenggam tangan Furihata dan menariknya. Berjalan beriringan kembali ke toko dekat tempat kejadian perkara. Keduanya bergandengan tangan. Beberapa gadis yang lewat tersenyum malu-malu ketika melihat. Wajah Furihata semerah tomat masak sekarang.

Memasuki toko ekspresi Furihata berubah lagi. Wajahnya sumringah kembali dan mendadak lupa sedang bersama Akashi. Bak anak ayam di lepas induknya Furihata langsung menjelajah toko, dengan Akashi yang setia mengikuti di belakangnya. Cukup takjub dengan kekuatan kaki pemuda ini. Nah! Akashi baru ingat, mereka belum berkenalan. Anak itu memang tau siapa namanya, tapi dia tak tau sama sekali siapa nama anak itu.

"menurut Akashi-san, aku harus memilih yang merah atau yang biru? Atau yang hijau?" Furihata memamerkan dua _action figure_ dalam tangannya, satu lagi masih di rak.

"beli ketiganya saja," kata Akashi enteng. Furihata memajukan bibirnya. Duh! Mata yang tadinya focus ke _action figure_ kini memperhatikan bibir Furihata yang maju sekian milisenti.

"mana bisa begitu, uangnya mana cukup, mana nanti harus membayar perbaikan sepeda," Furihata curhat.

"sepeda biar aku yang urus, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau juga bisa mengambil ketiganya biar aku yang bayar," Furihata dihadapkan pada tawaran yang menggiurkan. Seandainya saja bukan seorang Akashi yang menawarkannya Furihata tak kan pake berpikir menerimanya.

"tidak usah," kata Furihata akhirnya. Tawa sumbang menyertai penolakan bodohnya. "aku akan mengambil yang merah saja, sesuai warna rambut Akashi-san." Sambungnya cepat, kemudian hening.

Salah ngomong! Memangnya mereka apa? Pasangan yang lagi jalan-jalan? Pake ngomong 'sesuai warna rambut Akashi' baka Furihata! Furihata habis-habisan menghujat dirinya sendiri. Dengan pipi merah merona yang kentara pada wajahnya. Akashi tersenyum.

"yang merah juga bagus," bisik Akashi di telinga Furihata, dan Puff! Wajah Furihata memerah sampe ke telingan dengan asap putih mengepul di atas kepalanya.

Akashi Seijuurou mengikuti Furihata Kouki mengahabiskan waktu sampai tengah hari. Menurut perhitungannya, dari jumlah yang diingini Furihata hanya terbeli seperempatnya. Dengan perdebatan batin yang sengit di dalam hatinya. Akashi yang selalu di dekat Furihata melihat secara live seluruh raut muka yang dibuat Furihata. Anak ini tipe otaku yang bahkan lupa kalau punya dunia nyata buat di jalani.

Mereka berdua kini duduk di salah satu kedai makan pinggir jalan. Cape dan lapar menyeret keduanya untuk mampir. Mungkin tepatnya Furihata yang cape plus lapar dan Akashi yang menyeret. Akashi memaksa Furihata untuk memesan apa saja yang dia mau sebagai tanda perkenalan. Yang sempat ditolak gagal oleh Furihata.

Meja mereka penuh akhirnya. Berbagai macam makanan tersedia. Belum es krim, cake dan Jusnya. Furihata tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan makan enaknya. Furihata menyuap sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutnya. Sambil mengunyah memperhatikan Akashi yang hanya memakan sandwich dan meminum secangkir teh.

"aa-Akashi-san? Kau tidak makan?" Furihata penasaran.

Akashi menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "aku sedang makan, Kouki. Tidak kah kau lihat?"

Blush! Lagi! Ini yang kesekian dia ngeblush gara-gara Akashi hari ini. Mereka memang baru berkenalan tadi, tapi siapa sangka Akashi akan memanggil Furihata dengan nama kecilnya.

"mm-maksudku, hanya itu? Tak ingin mencoba yang lain? Ada banyak~" ralat Furihata seusai wajahnya kembali normal. Furihata menatap Akashi yang juga balik menatapnya.

Krik!

"contohnya sushi ini, ini enak," Furihata mengambil sepotong sushi dan menyodorkannya pada bibir Akashi. Itu refleks! Ketika Furihata sadar, sudah terlambat untuk menarik kembali tangannya. Akashi menyambut suapan Furihata.

"lumayan," kata Akashi di akhir kunyahannya. Furihata yang sedari tadi sedang memperbaiki detak jantung dan warna pipinya secepat kilah beralih ke Akashi.

"ini juga enak," kali ini dadar gulung. Setelah itu, suap-suapan lah mereka.

.

.

.

"jadi apa yang ngebuat Akashi-san datang ke Akihabara? Pakaian begitu, Akashi-san lagi menyamar?" Furihata membuka perbincangan. Keduanya dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput sepeda Furihata.

"aku sedang mencari sesuatu," Akashi merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. "aku mencari boneka ini," sebuah foto boneka bebek berwarna kuning di pamerkan Akashi.

Furihata membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk. "sugamon, pasti buat pacar Akashi-san ya?"

Duh! Ini mulut!

Akashi tersenyum. "bukan, ini untuk Ryouta. Dia menginginkannya, dan memintaku membelikannya."

"Ryouta? Kise-san?" Akashi mengangguk. "sudah dapat?" Akashi menggeleng.

"di sini tak ada yang jual sepertinya,"

"aku tau di mana toko yang menjual boneka sugamon," seru Furihata tiba-tiba. Akashi menatapnya, menunggu kelanjutan. "di Tokyo dekat stasiun ada toko mainan, aku pernah mendengar gadis-gadis di sekolahku membicarakan tentang boneka sugamon di sana, besar sekali sepertinya"

"bagus, aku akan ke Tokyo setelah ini," putus Akashi kemudian.

Keduanya sampai. Akashi mengurus urusan bayar membayar sementara Furihata menjemput sepedanya.

"terima kasih, Akashi-san."

"tak perlu, sudah seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab," sahut Akashi. Merujuk pada insiden tadi pagi.

"jadi, Akashi-san akan ke Tokyo sekarang?"

"kurasa begitu,"

"bb-bagaimana kalau Akashi-san bersamaku saja, akan ku antar ke Tokyo sekaligus ke tokonya." Furihata sama sekali tak menatap Akashi saat menawarkan jasanya. Matanya melihat kemana-mana saja yang mengalihkannya dari Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum. "kau yakin? Mau mengantarku ke Tokyo? Dengan sepeda?" Furihata mengangguk mantap.

"Akihabara-Tokyo bukan apa-apa." Sahutnya songong.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya hanya sejam jadi tambah sejam karena keikut sertaan Akashi. Setiap di mana ada tanjakan Akashi dan Furihata harus turun dan mendorong sepeda. Lalu di mana ada turunan, Furihata tak lagi bisa meluncur laju karena ada Akashi di belakangnya. Akashi memang tak ada memberikannya peringatan untuk pelan-pelan atau sejenisnya. Tapi tetap saja Furihata merasa wajib menjaga Akashi selama sang bintang bersamanya.

Akashi duduk dibangku penumpang dengan menghadap ke belakang. Dirinya dan Furihata punggung-punggungan. Akashi menyenderkan punggungnya pada punggung Furihata sambil memperhatikan sekeliling jalan.

"jadi, kau sering bersepeda begini dengan pacarmu, Kouki?" hangat menjalar di pipi Furi setiap kali nama kecilnya dipanggil akrab begitu. Untung Akashi tak melihat wajahnya sekarang ini.

"aa-Aku tak punya pacar Akashi-san," jawab Furihata, bonus tawa sumbangnya. "aa-Akashi-san sendiri?" Furihata bukannya ingin tau. Hanya etiket baik buat balik bertanya. Akashi jelas punya pacar, tampan begitu.

"aku juga belum punya," sahut Akashi yang membuat Furihata kaget bukan main. Seriusan belum?!

Sedikit tak percaya Akashi tak memiliki pacar Furihata memilih menutup kasus masalah pacar sampai di sini. Memasuki wilayah stasiun Tokyo jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 kurang. Dan tepat pukul 4 mereka tiba pas di depan toko.

Toko berukuran sedang dengan rak bersusun rapi di dalamnya. Menjual segala jenis mainan juga pernak-pernik. Gantungan kunci yang kecil sekali sampai boneka segede orang. Furihata menarik tangan Akashi untuk memasuki toko bersamanya. Ke_excited_an-nya membuatnya lupa segala part II. Dia menunjuk satu-satu yang ada di toko dan menjelaskannya pada Akashi walaupun artis kita satu itu tidak bertanya.

"ini kan yang Akashi-san cari?" Furihata memeluk satu boneka sugamon berukuran sedang. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala Sugamon. "boneka begini, banyak yang cari di sini. Makanya ada banyak~" jelasnya. Akashi paham. Ada yang kecil sampai yang lebih besar lagi di rak.

"aku akan membeli yang kau peluk itu," kata Akashi sambil berlalu. Sempat menghambur pelan helaian coklat halus milik Furihata saat melewatinya. Yang dihambur rambutnya beku di tempat. Suhu badannya hari ini sering berubah tak beraturan.

Akashi sedang berada di bagian pernak-pernik yang menjual gantungan kunci, cincin, gelang dan barang-barang kecil lain. Melihat-lihat dengan Furihata yang melihatinya. Pilihan Akashi kemudian tertuju pada dua rantai kalung dalam satu bungkusan. Mengambilnya dan menelitinya dari dekat.

"itu kalung pasangan," terang Furihata. Akashi menoleh padanya. "kalungnya terbuat dari magnet, bisa digabungkan juga menjadi satu, yang katanya kalau kepala kedua pasangan itu bisa masuk tandanya mereka jodoh." Jelasnya.

"digabungkan?"

"begini," Furihata menaruh sugamon Akashi di rak terdekat yang ada. Mengambil rantai kalung yang dipegang Akashi dan membukanya. Di sini tak masalah, selama nanti dia kembalikan lagi seperti semula. Masing-masing ada dua kalung yang terpisah, ditariknya lepas keduanya dan digabungkannya kembali menjadi satu kalung dengan lingkar yang lumayan besar.

"lalu seperti ini," Furihata memakaikan kalung itu pada Akashi dan menarik rantainya ke depan menyisakan banyak ruang mengingat ini dua kalung yang digabungkan. Furihata kemudian memasukan kepalanya juga ke dalam kalung yang di pakai Akashi.

"jadi begini?" tanya Akashi. Furihata mengangguk dan mengangkat kepalanya. Membuat kedua puncak hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan lembutnya. _Lock on!_ Mata Furihata kini terkunci pada mata merah Akashi di sana.

"aaA~ maaf," Furihata secara refleks menarik mundur kepalanya, yang malah membuat Akashi maju mengikutinya. Dia lupa sedang berbagi kalung dengan Akashi-sama.

Kening keduanya bertabrakan. Furihata memejamkan mata tak berani melihat. Ini sudah yang keberapa dia berulah. Akashi yang merasakan sakit di belakang lehernya menarik pinggang Furihata untuk dekat dengannya dan melonggarkan kalung yang tadi menegang karena Furihata mencoba menjauh darinya. Sekarang keduanya menempel, kalung yang dipakai bahkan menyisakan celah buat orang ketiga jika pun ada yang berani.

"mm-maaf," masih terpejam. Kelopak matanya menutup erat dengan bibir bergetar hebat. Furihata benar-benar minta maaf telah lancang pada Akashi-sama.

"jadi begini cara pemakaiannya, kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini," selesai Akashi berkata, dengan kecepatan penuh Furihata melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya dan Akashi. Sambil memunggungi Akashi, Furihata memisahkan rantai kalung seperti semula dan membungkusnya kembali.

"aa-ada lagi yang Akashi-san inginkan?" kembali memeluk sugamon. Furihata berbicara pada Akashi tanpa memandang wajahnya.

"itu tak sopan, Kouki. Tatap lawan bicaramu dengan benar," Furihata mencoba. Apa daya dia tak bisa, matanya menolak menatap Akashi alhasil Furihata mengambil alternatifnya, menatap bahu Akashi. Setidaknya itu masih bagian dari lawan bicaranya.

Akashi tersenyum maklum. Tangannya terangkat menangkup kedua pipi pemuda dihadapannya. Memaksa wajah itu berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. "di sini, tatap aku di mataku, Kouki," perintahnya.

Furihata sama sekali tak punya hak menolak. Matanya membulat horror dengan pipi bersemu pertanda malu. Dengan _shock_ dia menatap.

"benar begitu." Ujar Akashi. Cukup sulit ternyata membuat Furihata menatap matanya saja. "aku sudah selesai, aku sudah membeli yang aku mau," tangan itu melepas tak iklas pipi empuk nan lembut milik Furihata akhirnya.

.

.

.

Furihata memegang dadanya yang berdegup cepat sedari tadi. Jantungnya di dalam sana memukul-mukul rongga dadanya cepat dan keras. Mungkin jantungnya ini mulai tak sanggup menghadapi _shock therapy_ hari ini dan ingin keluar saja.

Duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan sebuah bungkusan besar di sebelahnya. Furihata menunggu Akashi yang sekarang sedang mengantri bersama beberapa anak kecil untuk membeli es krim. Masih dengan penyamarannya yang sederhana, Akashi membaur bersama keramaian.

Akashi kembali dengan dua cone es krim ditangan, satu vanilla untuknya dan satu lagi stroberi untuk Furihata. Akashi mengulurkannya pada Furihata yang tentu saja diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Dalam diam keduanya memakan es masing-masing, sementara di sekitar mereka sedang ribut ramai.

Sambil memakan es krimnya Furihata memperhatikan beberapa anak yang melewati mereka pasti akan tersenyum lebar ketika melewati Akashi. Anak-anak itu tau kah kalau orang di sebelahnya ini adalah artis yang terkenal itu? Bukan satu dua anak saja. Tiap anak kecil yang lewat sekarang menyapa Akashi. Yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum oleh Akashi sendiri. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"_konnichiwa onii-chan~_?" Nah! Ada lagi. Furihata memperhatikan. "terima kasih buat es krimnya~" kata anak itu sambil melambai dan berlalu. Sekarang Furihata tau kenapa.

"Akashi-san membelikan es krim ke anak-anak itu?" Akashi mengangguk sekali dan menatap Furihata.

"ada apa, Kouki?"

"tidak~ tidak apa-apa," sahutnya langsung. Pantas saja!

Percakapan ditutup kembali. Akashi yang sudah menuntaskan es krimnya duduk bersandar sambil merenggangkan tubuh. Hanya membeli sebuah boneka tapi tubuhnya lelah untuk itu. Akashi melirik pemuda coklat di sebelahnya. Sedang asik sendiri dengan dunianya sambil sesekali menjilat lelehan es krimnya. Mungkin tak sadar dengan lelehan es krim yang menetes di dagunya.

Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Furihata, tangannya terulur mengelap lelehan es krim yang bersiap meluncur turun ke leher Furihata. Akashi sadar sekali kalau tubuh Furihata sempat tak berani bergerak saat dia menyentuhnya. Sambil menatap Furihata, Akashi menjilat lelehan es krim yang menempel di telunjuknya. Tak ada tissue setidaknya hanya ini caranya membersihkan untuk saat ini.

Furihata membuang muka saat ditaunya wajahnya mulai memerah lagi. Sikapnya, terlebih tampangnya. Tak mengherankan orang seperti Akashi ini menjadi _super star_. Dalam keadaan biasa tanpa kamera saja wajahnya bisa begitu bersinar. Apa lagi dengan _make up plus_ lampu sorot.

"ada apa?" tanya Akashi. Heran melihat Furihata membuang muka darinya.

"mm-maaf, tt-tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya gugup, sambil kembali menghadap Akashi dan tersenyum kaku.

"kau ada waktu sampai nanti malam, Kouki?"Akashi bertanya. Furihata menyimak. "Aku ingin berkeliling, dan membutuhkan seorang pemandu," katanya lagi. Furihata tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"tentu saja, aku akan memandu Akashi-san~"

.

.

.

Keduanya berkeliling dari sore hingga malam menjelang. Menggunakan sepeda sampai jalan kaki di tengah keramaian. Furihata selalu berada di dekat Akashi dengan alasan faktor keamanan, takut Akashi hilang. Akashi pun tak pernah jauh dari Furihata, karena dia memang tak mau. Bersepeda keliling pun sudah dilakukan keduanya. Terkadang Akashi yang membawa sepeda dan membiarkan Furihata duduk santai di belakangnya.

Entah disebut apa perasaan nyaman yang sekarang dialami Furihata. Dia tau jelas perbedaan dirinya dengan Akashi, bagaikan langit dan bumi. Bagaimana bisa bumi merasa nyaman dengan langit sedangkan jarak keduanya terpaut cukup jauh.

Furihata secara sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Akashi. Dia lelah, tapi juga merasa bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Kalau pun ini mimpi, setidaknya ini akan masuk ke dalam daftar mimpi paling indah dan tak terlupakan.

Akashi merasakan punggungnya berat. Kepala pemuda yang baru dikenalnya hari ini yang menyender di sana. Tangan Furihata menarik jaket Akashi bagian depan sebagai pegangan dan tangannya yang lain memegangi bungkusan besar sugamon milik Kise. Siapa sangka perasaan senang itu se_simple_ ini rasanya. Ketika kau bisa bersama seseorang yang membuat dirimu selalu ingin bersamanya.

Keduanya asik menikmati kebersamaan yang ada. Dalam diam keduanya sama-sama menyamankan diri selagi bisa. Ditemani hembusan sejuk angin dan suara derak rantai sepeda. Sampai akhirnya bell alami dari perut Furihata memecah keheningan di sekitarnya. Hancur sudah. Wajah Furihata pucat pasi.

"kau lapar, Kouki?" Akashi menahan tawanya. Entah sepeti apa wajah pemuda di belakangnya ini. Furihata tak menjawab langsung. Berusaha meredakan perasaan malunya terlebih dulu.

Furihata berdehem. "mm-maaf, Akashi-san," katanya tak enak hati.

Akashi nampaknya tau lebih banyak seluk beluk kota dari pada Furihata sendiri. Buktinya sedari tadi berkeliling Akashi tak pernah menanyakan ke arah mana mereka seharusnya pergi. Sepeda dikayuh Akashi dan di arahkannya menuju salah satu rumah makan mewah yang Furihata tau. Mungkin yang termewah. Jelas yang termahal juga.

"ayo turun, mau sampai kapan duduk di situ, Kouki?" Akashi menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan bibir Furihata terbuka sedikit melihat gedung besar di hadapannya.

"kk-kita mau apa ke sini, Akashi-san?" tanyanya bodoh. Dengan setengah sadar Furihata turun dari sepeda dan berdiri oleng di dekat Akashi.

"kita mau makan, kau laparkan?" sahut Akashi seusainya memberi kode seorang pelayan untuk memarkirkan sepeda Furihata.

"ii-iya aku mau makan, tt-tapi ini …"

"kau tidak mau makan di sini, Kouki?" tanya Akashi.

"bukan! Bukan begitu!" sahut Furihata langsung. "hanya saja …" Furihata tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Akashi terlanjur merangkulnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Pakaian keduanya bisa dikatakan terlalu biasa untuk ukuran seseorang yang ingin makan di rumah makan mewah. Di mana orang-orang menggenakan pakaian formal mereka. Sedangkan Akashi dan Furihata masih memakai pakaian yang sudah seharian ini melekat pada tubuh.

Seorang pelayan yang bahkan lebih rapi dari Akashi mempersilahkan keduanya duduk di salah satu meja yang tersedia. Membungkuk hormat terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya pergi. Furihata yang dasarnya baru diperlakukan begini tersenyum serba salah. Dia harus apa sekarang?

Akashi tersenyum lagi dan lagi. Air muka seorang Furihata Kouki memang yang terbaik. Semua ekspresinya sangat menarik. Akashi menarik sebuah bangku dan mempersilahkan Furihata untuk duduk. Tanpa bicara cuku dengan gesture dan sunggingan senyum.

Furihata menatap Akashi dulu sesaat. Menelaah. Setelah mengerti, dengan cepat Furihata menduduki bangku yang dipersilahkan Akashi. Setelah itu barulah Akashi duduk di bangku seberang Furihata. Dari bawah meja Furihata mencubit punggung tangannya sendiri. Mencari tau mimpi atau nyatakah ini? Diperlakukan begini oleh Akashi?

"tt-terima kasih," katanya terlambat. Akashi senyum lagi.

Akashi melambai tangannya isyarat bagi pelayan. Seorang pelayan datang dengan dua buku menu yang kemudian diserahkan pada Akashi dan Furihata. Furihata menerima buku menu dengan hati-hati. Buku menu ini dengan raport SMA nya mungkin masih berharga buku menu ini.

"aku memesan _potato porcini soup, beef tenderloin steak,chocolate mint bars _serta_ lemonade._"

Akashi menyebutkan pesanannya dengan membuka buku menu hanya sebentar. Bahkan tanpa membolak balik lembarnya. Mustahil semua makanan yang dipesannya berada hanya disatu halaman terlebih halaman depan yang isinya hanya daftar isi. Akashi pasti sudah sering ke sini dan hafal dengan menu kesukaannya di luar kepala.

Kini giliran Furihata. Tidak ada yang bilang ini gilirannya memang. Hanya saja, pelayan itu masih berdiri di sana dan jelas sekali tengah menunggu apa yang di pesannya.

"aa-aku memesan sama seperti Akashi-san." Katanya cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuk memilih. Samakan saja. Pelayan mengangguk dan menarik kembali buku menu keduanya. Membungkuk kemudian pergi. Sepeninggal sang pelayan, Furihata menghela nafas lega. Akashi tersenyum melihatnya sambil bertopang dagu di atas meja.

"aa-Akashi-san, ada apa?" tanya Furihata ragu-ragu.

Akashi menggeleng. "tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan semua ekspresi pada wajahmu, Kouki."

Furihata meremas kain celananya di bawah meja. Ini gombalan pertamanya. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak pernah digombalin orang. Akashi ini yang pertama. Barusan! Tapi tunggu dulu! Gombalan kah itu? Haruskan dia berterima kasih? Dia harus bilang apa?

Terpujilah wahai pelayan yang datang cepat di saat yang tepat. Dia membawa menu pembuka pada trollinya. _Potato porcini soup_. Akashi membuka serbet dan meletakannya di atas pangkuan. Furihata memperhatikannya dan mengikuti. Sampai cara makan Akashi pun diikutinya.

Sup suapan pertama masuk ke dalam mulut. Furihata harus jujur kali ini, sup ini yang terenak walaupun tetap punya ibunya yang terinstimewa. Rasanya enak sekali, kata-kata saja tak cukup menjelaskannya. Tapi wajah Furihata sudah menceritakan betapa enaknya sup yang dia makan. Matanya terpejam lucu dengan bibir tersenyum mencicip rasa. Akashi menonton semuanya secara _live_ di hadapannya. Semua ekspresi Furihata. Semuanya. Akashi akui, dia suka semuanya.

Akashi selesai dengan supnya. Mendorong mangkuknya yang kemudian lagi-lagi dicontoh Furihata. Trolli pengangkut makanan utama datang. Setelah mangkuk dari makanan pembuka tadi dibereskan, kini di meja sudah terhidang _beef tenderloin steak_. Baunya saja sudah membuat Furihata memejamkan mata sambil menghirupnya dengan hikmat.

Akashi memotong steaknya dengan pisau dan menyuapkannya dengan garpu. Yang gagal di ikuti Furihata kali ini. Entah kesalahan ada pada pisaunya atau pada dagingnya yang terlalu keras. Steak yang dari tadi di irisnya tidak terpotong sama sekali dan itu bikin frustasi. Kali ini Akashi di suguhkan ekspresi resah dan gelisah milik Furihata.

Furihata cukup terkejut ketika Akashi berdiri dari bangkunya. Meletakan serbetnya di atas meja dan melangkah mendekatinya. Akashi membungkuk sedikit dan melingkarkan lengan kanannya di belakang tubuh Furihata, memegang pergelangan tangannya yang menggenggam garpu. Tak ketinggalan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Furihata.

"daging harus dipotong sesuai dengan seratnya, Kouki. Jika tidak, memang akan sedikit susah," Akashi menggerakan tangan Furihata dan mempraktekkan cara memotong yang baik dan benar.

Furihata sama sekali tak fokus dengan apa yang Akashi bilang. Yang terpenting dia sudah melihat bagaimana dan di titik mana dia harus memotong. Dia lebih fokus untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang lagi-lagi memukul kuat rongga dadanya. Belum lagi nafas hangat Akashi yang menerpa telinganya romantis. Mereka menempel dekat-dekat sekali.

Potongan daging ditusuk menggunakan dengan garpu yang dipegang Furihata. Dan dengan kontrol penuh dari Akashi. Dia membawa tangan Furihata untuk menyuapinya. Akashi membuka mulut dan mengunyah suapan yang sebenarnya kalau ditelusuri merupakan suapan dari dirinya sendiri, hanya saja lewat perantara. Furihata menahan nafanya. Bibir Akashi berada dekat dengan bibirnya. Salah bergerak bisa-bisa bersentuhan.

Akashi melepas pegangannya dan berdiri tegak kemudian. Kembali ke bangkunya dan melanjutkan makan. Begitu juga Furihata. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Semua kembali seperti semula. Itu yang dilihat mata. Siapa yang tau di dalam hati?

Kini giliran makanan penutup yang tersaji di hadapan keduanya. _Chocolate mint bars_. Air muka Furihata kini berseri-seri kembali. Hanya melihat saja sudah membuat dia merasakan rasa manis coklat dan dingin mint di mulutnya.

"ini enak~!" kata Furihata di suapan _choco mint_ pertamanya. "semuanya enak~ dari sup, daging, _cake_ semuanya enak~" Furihata dengan senyum sumringah melaporkan. Akashi tersenyum menanggapi.

"Akashi-san sering kemari? Bersama teman-teman band Akashi-san?"

"terkadang," jawab Akashi. Furihata mengangguk paham. Tak mengherankan para pelayan dari luar sampai dalam, membiarkan saja mereka yang berpakaian jauh dari formal ini untuk masuk ke sini. Para pelayan di sini mungkin sudah sangat-sangat mengenal Akashi.

"jadi, Kouki. Kau bilang kau belum punya pacar?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba. Furihata terbatuk tiba-tiba pula.

"kk-kenapa bertanya begitu? Akashi-san kan sudah tau jawabannya," Furihata agak tersinggung sedikit. Akashi bertanya sampai tentang pacar padahal sudah tau dia tak punya. Pasti Akashi ingin menertawakan orang biasa yang _single_ sepertinya.

Akashi menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menyuapkan _choco mint_ ke dalam mulut. "aku hanya ingin memastikan," mata Akashi tak pernah lepas dari Furihata. "bagaimana menurutmu tentang aku, Kouki?"

Batuk tiba-tiba part II. _Lemonade _mana _lemonade_? Kouki keselek. "mm-maksud Akashi-san?"

"apa pendapatmu, mengenai diriku?"

Furihata menghilangkan terlebih dulu raut wajah terkejutnya sebelum memasang raut _thinking pose_. "Akashi-san orangnya baik,"

"hanya itu?"

"Akashi-san juga tampan, keren, digilai banyak gadis, mapan, masih muda…" jeda sejenak, Furihata berpikir. "menyenangkan juga! Aku senang seharian ini bisa bersama Akashi-san."

Ah!

Duh!

Ya sudahlah!

Furihata benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa hari ini bibirnya sering sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata spontan yang memalukan. Mungkin karena dia gugup, atau mungkin karena dia memang kelewat polos. Akashi masih memperhatikan Furihata walau yang dilihati sedang asik melihat lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"aku juga senang bersamamu, Kouki," kata Akashi yang membuat Furihata dengan cepat menegakan kepalanya. "aku menyukaimu," kata Akashi lagi.

Furihata merasakan telapak tangannya mendingin saking gugupnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa begini?

"aa-aku juga menyukai, Akashi-san." Furihata membalas malu-malu.

"kalau begitu jadilah pacarku, Kouki. Kau mau?"

Diameter bulatan mata Furihata tiap-tiap sekonnya makin membesar. Akashi selalu saja mengatakan segala sesuatu hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Furihata hanya bisa memandang Akashi tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaannya yang satu itu.

Ini pertanyaan tersulit dalam hidup. Sementara Akashi menunggu, tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan rantai kalung yang tadi dia beli di Akihabara. Kalung pasangan kata Furihata tadi pagi. Akashi memakaikan satu kalung ke lehernya sendiri dan menggenggam yang satunya.

"bagaimana?" tanyanya. _Time up_ untuk Furihata. Dia harus jawab sekarang.

"tapi, Akashi-san baru mengenalku hari ini, bagaimana bisa secepat itu …"

"aku akan lebih mengenalmu lagi saat kau jadi pacarku nanti," potong Akashi. Furihata bersemu.

"tapi …"

"Kouki, kau membenciku?"

"tidak!" seru Furihata cepat. "tidak sama sekali,"

Akashi berdiri dan mendekati Furihata lagi. Berdiri di sebelahnya dan menatapnya intens. Furihata menggeser duduknya yang kini menjadi menghadap pada Akashi. Mendongak sedikit mengingat Akashi sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"kalau begitu, kau bisa belajar menyukaiku lebih lagi, nanti saat kita sudah pacaran," Akashi menunduk dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Furihata. Sepintas seperti memeluk, tapi bukan. Akashi sedang memasangkan kalung pasangan dari kalungnya pada leher Furihata. Setelahnya baru Akashi benar-benar memeluk Furihata.

"aku menyukaimu, Kouki." Bisiknya mesra tepat di cuping telinga Furihata.

Akashi kembali berdiri tegak dan tersenyum menatap Furihata. Furihata balas tersenyum dengan senyum malu-malu kucingnya.

"aku menyukai, Akashi-san,"

Entah dari mana datangnya, lampu sorot sudah bertebaran di mana-mana dan menyorot tepat pada meja Akashi dan Furihata. Tak sampai semenit sejak lampu sorot itu menyala kini beberapa kamera yang mengelilingi keduanya.

"selamat! Akashi-kun, misi utama anda dalam program _Lucky Fan_ telah berhasil." Seseorang dengan _mic_-nya berbicara dengan Akashi. Akashi dengan berwajah datarnya hanya mengangguk.

Furihata yang masih ada di sana menatap bingung ke sekelilingnya. Kamera di mana-mana. Program _lucky fan_? Misi utama? Berhasil? Jadi, semua ini cuma bohongan? Semuanya sudah direncanakan? Akashi tak benar-benar menyukainya. Ini semua tuntutan pekerjaan. Furihata cuma dipermainkan.

Furihata berdiri dari bangkunya. Berniat keluar tapi kalah cepat dengan sang reporter yang menyeretnya ke depan kamera. "bagaimana rasanya bertemu Akashi-kun pagi tadi? Apa lagi kami lihat kau hampir menabraknya dengan sepeda, untung saja tidak menabrak ya," entah bertanya atau berbicara sendiri. tapi reporter itu sama sekali tak membutuhkan jawaban Furihata sepertinya.

Reporter itu berada di antara Akashi dan dirinya. Sementara Akashi diwawancarai, Furihata terpaku di sana tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia terlalu kaget untuk bergerak, tak lagi sempat meski berlari. Hal ini juga terlalu memalukan untuk jadi satu kenyataan. Tak ada jalan keluar selain menunggu mereka yang mengeluarkannya.

Furihata memandang Akashi yang kini tengah menatapnya. Tatapan mata Akashi itu entah apa artinya, Furihata terlalu hancur untuk mengartikannya. Tapi Akashi seharusnya tau apa maksud dari tatapan mata Furihata. Dia, Furihata Kouki mungkin sedikit banyak sedang kecewa.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk belum berakhir rupanya. Setalah _Lucky Fan_ tayang ditelevisi. Hampir gadis satu sekolahan mengenalinya. Furihata mendadak tenar dan diincar. Mendadak punya _fan_ tapi lebih banyak ke _haters_. Kebanyakan yang iri karena Furihata bisa jalan berdua Akashi seharian. Kenapa harus Furihata Kouki? Mereka tak tau saja kalau sebenarnya Furihata Kouki juga menanyakan hal yang sama kepada takdirnya.

Sore ini akan ada _talk show_ di salah satu stasiun tv. Masih ada hubungannya dengan _Lucky Fan_. Berbincang dengan Furihata Kouki tentang bagaimana rasanya seharian bersama Akashi Seijurou. Menceritakan lewat versinya sendiri karena penonton merasa belum cukup dengan versi mata kamera. Setelah itu selesai. Tak ada lagi _show-show_-an.

Satu stel pakaian tergantung di kamar Furihata. Kata ibunya, orang dari televisi yang mengantarkannya mereka menyarankan Furihata mengenakannya nanti sore. Sebuah Jeans hitam panjang dengan baju merah lengan panjang ber-_hoddie_. Ini mengingatkannya kembali dengan apa yang dipakai Akashi saat pertama bertemu lalu.

Malam lalu itu, Akashi sama sekali tak ada bilang apa-apa setelahnya. Setelah reporter itu menutup acaranya Akashi berbicara pada seseorang dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Orang yang tadi bicara dengan Akashi ternyata adalah salah satu _bodyguard_nya. Dan mendapat perintah oleh Akashi untuk mengantar Furihata pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah. Yang ditolak halus oleh Furihata.

Furihata diberikan penjelasan bahwa semua demi kepentingan _reality show Lucky Fan_, sehingga dia harus mendatangi acara _talk show_ salah satu tv sebagai penutupnya. Kalau saja bisa menolak. Sayangnya, Furihata berakhir dengan menerima iya-iya saja yang mereka katakan.

_Bodyguard_ dari Akashi benar-benar mengantarkan Furihata sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Furihata sampai harus mengayuh sepedanya lambat-lambat karena _bodyguard_ Akashi mengikutinya dengan cara berlari.

Sesampainya di rumah, di kamarnya sudah terdapat banyak bungkusan dengan label bungkus toko di Akihabara. Yang saat dibuka isinya merupakan beberapa _action figure_ yang tadi pagi ingin dibeli Furihata namun terhalang oleh biaya. Furihata tak perlu bertanya ini dari siapa. Mungkin kecil harapan Furihata kalau ini semua dari Akashi. Lebih mungkin kalau ini dari stasiun tv itu agar Furihata mau di wawancarai.

"jadi, Furihata Kouki-san, sebagai _fans_ kau pasti senang menjadi satu-satunya orang beruntung yang dapat berjalan bersama seorang Akashi Seijurou seharian. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"senang sekali, ini seperti kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Pertama hampir menabrak Akashi-san. Lalu siapa sangka ternyata ditemani berjalan-jalan seharian." Sebisa mungkin Furihata menjawab dengan gembira. Dia memang gembira bertemu dengan Akashi pagi itu. Bertemu seorang bintang, siapa yang tak senang.

Furihata menjawab lancar semua pertanyaan. Menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya juga, tak ada rahasia yang dia simpan. Setidaknya tak ada satupun dari hari di mana dia bersama Akashi yang pantas dia simpan sendiri. Akashi murni melakukannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Furihata punya kewajiban untuk membantu menyelesaikan.

"pada saat makan malam, Akashi-kun sempat mengatakan menyukaimu dan memintamu menjadi pacarnya, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Bagaimana perasaan Furihata? Mereka yang bertanya apa tak punya perasaan? Bagaimana rasanya saat tau semuanya ternyata hanya rekayasa? Kata suka itu cuma sebuah kebohongan karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Bagaimana rasanya mereka bilang?

Furihata tersenyum perih. "aku sangat senang, pada awalnya sangat senang. Tak menyangka bisa bertemu Akashi-san, belum lagi berduaan dengannya seharian. Akashi-san bilang dia menyukaiku, aku sendiri percaya kalau itu mungkin hanya candaan, tapi siapa sangka kalau _acting_nya sebegitu meyakinkan dan aku percaya, aku juga menyukainya.

Akashi-san bersikap baik padaku, ah, mungkin itu sedikit terdengar terlalu percaya diri. Akashi-san baik kepada semua orang. Kalian tau sendiri, dia bahkan membelikan es krim untuk semua anak yang ada di taman. Dia sempat membeli kalung yang pada malam itu dia pakai untuk mendukung _acting_nya, benar-benar sempurna, makan malam, hadiah lalu kata-kata manisnya. Benar-benar sempurna, terlalu sempurna." Furihata terkekeh. Bibirnya tersenyum tapi matanya tidak sama sekali. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"aku kira semuanya sungguhan." Air mata menetes jatuh dari matanya. Masih tersenyum Furihata melanjutkan. "ternyata terlalu sempurna untuk bisa jadi sungguhan, aku sangat senang. Perasaanku saat itu sangat senang. Walaupun semuanya hanya bohong, aku senang bisa bersama Akashi-san, benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Akashi-san."

Furihata menutup matanya dengan kedua lengan. Air mata mengalir turun melewati pipinya sedangkan bibirnya masih tersenyum di sana tertawa dan terisak sekaligus. Furihata tak yakin mengapa dia menangis, tapi dia yakin mengapa dirinya tertawa. Dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Terlalu lugu. Terlalu naïf.

Peduli setan dengan acara _live_. Furihata sudah melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia sudah memberitau mereka semua bagaimana perasaannya. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Dia tak menyimpan apa-apa lagi. Sekecil apapun itu. Tak ada hal apapun dari hari itu yang tersisa untuknya.

"Fu-Furihata-san?"

Acara _live_ seperti ini mana bisa di _cut_ sembarangan. Sang MC kelabakan sang bintang tamu menangis namun tertawa sekalian. Para kru sama paniknya. _Cut_ saja kah? Bagaimana ini? Pak produser?

Hening seketika ketika semua mata kini tertuju pada Akashi yang masuk ke dalam set. Keluar dari belakang panggung Akashi dengan segera mendatangi Furihata dan mengurai tangannya yang menutupi mata. Akashi juga menarik Furihata sampai berdiri sebelum akhirnya merenguh Furihata dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat- erat sekali.

"aku juga menyukaimu, Kouki." Bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Furihata. "Tanpa kebohongan sama sekali. Semua yang kukatakan adalah benar."

Furihata balas memeluk Akashi. Sama eratnya. Menyembunyikan matanya di bahu Akashi. Sementara bibirnya tak lagi tersenyum melainkan hanya terisak. Akashi datang dan bilang semua yang kemarin bukanlah bohong. _Reality Show_ yang lainkah?

"Akashi-kun? Ba-bagaimana ini?" sang MC dengan muka panik menghadap. Terekam _live_ dan tersebar luas. Semua yang terjadi selama ini sudah ditonton masyarakat banyak saat ini juga.

"Kouki," Akashi berniat mengurai pelukan mereka tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Furihata. Akashi tersenyum maklum. Di saat seperti ini yang diperlukan Kouki-nya ini memang pelukan erat, tapi situasi tidaklah mendukung mereka seratus persen. Ada hal penting yang harus diklarifikasi.

"Kouki?" panggil Akashi sekali lagi. Kali ini Furihata sendiri yang mengurai pelukan keduanya. Dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah lucu Furihata membawa wajahnya menghadap Akashi. Tangan Akashi terulur untuk menghapus sisa dan jejak air mata Furihata. Hanya sisa, mengingat selebihnya sudah terlebih dahulu dihapus oleh bajunya.

"ayo kita selesaikan ini," Akashi menepuk pelan pipi Furihata sebelum menghadap pada MC dan kamera.

"jadi, Akashi-kun, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Furihata-san tiba-tiba menangis dan Akashi-kun tiba-tiba ada di sini? Bisa tolong dijelaskan?"

Akashi menggenggam erat jemari pemuda cengeng di sebelahnya. Sementara si cengeng itu sendiri sibuk menutupi matanya yang sembab.

"Kouki mungkin menangis karena menyangka semua yang terjadi kemarin adalah bohong …"

"tapi bukannya memang begitu Akashi-kun?" sang MC memotong. "bahkan kalimat 'aku menyukaimu' pun juga tertulis di naskah skenario. Semuanya terencana. Bukan begitu?" tambahnya. Entah apa maksudnya.

Furihata menangis lagi. Dengan lengannya yang bebas menutup matanya yang kembali mengalirkan air, sementara bibir merahnya kembali membuka celah untuk isakan kecil. Akashi menghela nafas.

"Kouki adalah pacarku sejak malam itu. Kalian semua melihat jelas bagaimana aku memintanya dan dia menerimanya. Penjelasan apa lagi yang kalian butuhkan?"

Furihata menurunkan lengannya dan menoleh pada Akashi. Sepertinya dia sendiri tak percaya dengan pernyataan Akashi barusan. Akashi juga menoleh pada Furihata, dan menemukan mata coklat itu berair lagi. Kembali Akashi menghapus air mata Furihata. Mempertontonkan perhatiannya kepada semua orang yang menontonnya sekarang ini.

"kalimat 'aku menyukaimu' memang benar terdapat dalam naskah yang kubaca. Tapi kalimat 'jadilah pacarku' sama sekali tak ada di dalam naskah mana pun." Lanjut Akashi.

"Iyeeah! Akashi-cchi memang yang paling keren-ssu!" dari belakang panggung Kise Ryouta memeluk boneka bebek kuning dan bersorak nyaring, yang kemudian di hadiahi sodokan telak pada tulang keringnya oleh Kasamatsu Yukio.

Penonton dalam studio bertepuk tangan meriah sembari berdoa suatu saat nanti bisa mendapatkan pacar, suami bahkan calon menantu seperti Akashi Seijuurou ini.

Klarifikasi selesai. Setidaknya semua orang sudah tau bagaimana perasaan Furihata Kouki, bonus tontonan _exclusive_ pengumuman Akashi Seijuurou tentang siapa manusia beruntung yang menjadi pacarnya. MC langsung menutup acaranya. Selain memang sudah selesai masalahnya, durasi juga memaksa mereka. Kamera di _off_ kan. Akashi kembali menarik Furihata dekat dan memeluknya.

"aa-Akashi-san?"

"mulai hari ini aku tak kan menoleh kalau kau panggil begitu, Kouki."

"tt-tapi aa-Aka …"

"coba saja."

Furihata kebingungan. "ss-Se-i, mm-mereka semua melihat kemari," wajah Furihata memerah kolaborasi antara berhasil memanggil nama kecil Akashi dan di lihati penonton satu studio.

"terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Akashi-kun," seseorang berdiri di hadapan Akashi dan dengan terpaksa membuatnya melepas peluk dari Furihata.

"sama-sama," sahut Akashi, sambil menyambut uluran tangan orang itu dan menjabatnya.

"anda juga, Furihata-san," orang itu kemudian beralih pada Furihata yang berada di belakang Akashi. Furihata membungkuk hormat menanggapi. Pasti orang penting di sisni, menurutnya. Mungkin _program director_nya.

"kami harap dapat bekerja sama dengan Akashi-kun kembali di lain waktu," kata pria itu. Akashi tersenyum datar. Merangkul Furihata dan berlalu.

"tidak ada lain waktu, tidak setelah kalian membuat Kouki menangis seperti tadi." Akashi menepuk bahu pria tua itu dan berjalan melewatinya.

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

.

Anggap aja jarak Akiba ke Tokyo deket, jadi naik pedah bisa sejam-dua jam.  
Sugamon itu bebek kayaknya, cuma warnanya putih terus pake baju merah gitu. Sama sekali ngga kuning. Cuma paruhnya kuning. Tapi anggap aja gitu. Biar saya senang.  
Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! orz

_CMIIW_~

_And Happy AkaFuri Day! _April, 12th 2015 (+2) lol


End file.
